Static
by AiDan-Kurai
Summary: His presence is every where, it sticks to the walls and sizzles through the air reaching out to me, touching and tickling every inch of me. Like static, and it's very, very arousing. Peony Ai side story. KibaXSasuke


Greetings, this fic is a side story for another fic I'm doing called Peony Ai (read if you like, it's Sasunaru though). So this is a like a 'what if' for one of the scenes.

Hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think.

**WARNING: Yaoi, BOYXBOY, lemony sweetness ^-^**

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi-sensei.

* * *

Untitled

My house, you see, is right next to a training field so when I look through my bedroom window I can get a pretty good view of the entire thing that was just over my fence a couple of meters away. So that's why I was the only one who knew what he had been doing these past few days, I've been watching him.

Oniichan and Neechan left four days ago on a mission so my only company's been Akamaru, not that I'm discontent with that, I'm used to it being just the two of us in the house but I had started to get the feeling that we weren't alone, then my senses began going off. There was the strangest sting in the air; at first it was so indescribable that I didn't even think to discern it as the presence of another person. All I knew was that it made my skin warm and tickle, my hair all over my body stood constantly sending throbbing shivers down my body and my stomach was being teased non-stop by butterflies. I was either coming down with something or really, really sexually frustrated.

I couldn't stop touching myself either, at first it was to ease the steady warmth and prickle of my skin but then I was doing it unconsciously, and really getting into it too! Especially around my neck, the tickling was the worst there and when I rubbed it with my hand it would frighten me how satisfying it was, my breath would hitch and my pulse went up. I was starting to really worry myself, and then Akamaru pointed out that there was someone outside.

Sasuke, he uses that Chidori jutsu, I had a mission with him two days ago so I've seen it, it's like lightening. As I watched him through my window that day when I first found him there I sighed in relief, _so that's why I've been feeling like this, all that static in the air._ But it's strange, on that mission I had spent an entire 24hrs in a non-stop battle alongside the guy and not once was I affected by his unique technique, in fact this feeling is completely new to me.

I watched him more closely then, on moment he was standing in front of the three boulders and the next I saw his body shift in place, a tremoring crack broke the still silence in the air and suddenly each boulder had a smoking hole through them, along with some deep slashes along their borders. _Geez, it's scary how fast that guy is!_

But then, there it was again, an entire wave of it, and I guess that now as I was actually seeing where it was coming from and standing at my open window receiving pure washes of it, I could only describe it as an electrified feeling of unease. It was cold, rejecting, it enveloped me completely, it was dismal and I had to clench my window sill so that my legs didn't give out beneath me. The shivers were rapturous; I was panting and sweating, and to my horror, closing my eyes so that I could better enjoy it!

_No way man_, I closed my window and dropped onto my bed, still on a ringing high, I decided to ignore the pulsating stiffness in my pants, _maybe it'll go away._

_**Are you okay?**_ Akamaru asked and I shook my head as I covered my hot face with my palms.

"I'm fine."

_**Maybe you're just tired.**_

"Maybe."

* * *

"_You care about Sakura a lot?"_

"_You're asking? Isn't it obvious?"_

"_How much does she mean to you?"_

"_She's the most important thing in the world to me. Is that all? I really gotta go, and why are you asking this in the first place? You're so weird Sasuke."_

"_Naruto, are you- happy, with Sakura?"_

"_Of course I am, I love her."_

I finally understood then what the connection was, all this drama with the Uchiha leaving, Naruto and Sakura searching for him like their life depended on it (well I could relate with that, I mean if Shino or Hinata had disappeared from my side I'd raise hell too), but then Sasuke suddenly came back and he was all……tolerable. It was weird but it wasn't my business so I left it alone, but now I get it and I relate, I understand how he feels, I've been rejected too.

"_I-I'm s-sorry Kiba-k-kun."_

"_But-"_

"_I know- I appreciate how y-you feel." she's crying now as she grasps my hand with delicate fingers, almost not a touch at all, "but-" she shakes her head as her tears fall freely and she gasped sobs, my heart clenches because I could feel everything, "I lo-, I love s-someone else. I didn't know h-how to t-tell you, I d-don't ever w-want to h-h-hurt you, b-ut I – I can't love y-you like you w-want me to."_

I chuckled at the memory, _Kami, I thought I was going to die that day,_ _but that's how he must feel now. Shit, he must be worst, I mean at least Hinata was gentle about it, Naruto doesn't even know what's going on cause all he cares about is Sakura. _

I looked out of my window again, still going at it, destroying the field like it had personally insulted him. He hadn't eaten or slept in three days, what was he trying to do to himself? What did he want? I leaned back on the sill and rubbed the back of my hot neck, feeling the tiny raised bumps against my palms, how they tingled, my eyes closed and I arched my back a little and I let my hands continue around my neck, down my chest, painfully stiff nipples under my thin vest, my stomach that was tickling wildly. I breathed out slowly, _this is becoming unbearable._ I glanced over my shoulder, _and it's all his fault._

I stood and went to my closet to grab a coat to put over my vest, I only had on that and a pair of lose fitting pajama bottoms, I also put on my shoes. I still had some leftovers from the dinner I'd made last night so I heat that up and made two bento, then grabbed some chopsticks before I headed for the front door but then I stopped as my mind suddenly made itself up, I sighed from weariness caused by my own indecisiveness, _Fine_, I thought,_ but if it doesn't work I'm gonna feel real embarrassed_. I turned and ran back up to my room, opened the little draw in my bedside table and put into my pocket the small object I had gone back for. Akamaru was sleeping at the gate and he looked up at me questioningly as I walked past him.

"I'll be back." I told him.

He'd just finished another perfectly undetectable but destructive attack, causing another boulder to crumble before him and sending another wave of that sensual electricity into the air. _Kami_, I groaned under my breath as my body trembled but he had sensed me coming and the Uchiha stopped and turned to watch me. When I was younger and I looked at Sasuke I used to wonder, as a guy, how do I accept that another guy is gorgeous? I guess I've figured it out cause Sasuke is gorgeous, especially when he's clad in tight black, panting, sweat streaked and under the moonlight like that, the static just made it all the more alluring.

I had to mentally shake myself to concentrate.

"Impressive man," I told him, referring to the blackened and smoking battlefield behind him, "but aren't you tired? Or is it that Uchiha's don't sleep?"

He didn't answer, instead the steadiest, depthless obsidian eyes studied me, from my head down to my feet, and the silence was so definite that I immediately felt awkward and uncomfortable. _Geez…_

"What do you want?" suddenly came his emotionally vacant voice.

I quietly reminded myself why I was out here and then pushed forward my most charming smile, "Not sure if you know this, but, I live nearby, I've been watching you train day and night like you're preparing for some big fight or something. Are you?"

Again, he didn't answer, not that I thought he would, his eyes went right through me, and not in a disregarding way, while his face was flawlessly impassive, Hinata might of fainted if he stared at her intense like that.

But I continued, "Or is it that you're just trying to let out some steam, if it's that well man you got a lot of it!" I laughed and tried not to be too bothered by the fact that I was the only person who found that funny. _What next Kiba?....oh right!_

"Here" I said as I held out the bento for him to take but he didn't even look at it and consequently I kind of felt like an idiot. _What was I thinking?_

I blushed, I couldn't help it, I was embarrassed and pissed, "C'mon man, I'm being a good neighbor here! Do you know how difficult it is to be considerate to someone as unreadable as you!?"

"Hn." Sasuke smiled and I almost dropped the bento, it was subtle on his plump lips and because it was Sasuke it was just a little mischievous, but it was for me. I felt my cock twitch.

"You know, you're really cute when you blush like that Kiba." he told me as he took the bento from my still hand and what do you know, thanks to his extremely un-Sasuke like comment, my cheeks go from strawberry to tomato and he chuckled at me. I turned my face away from him as I fidgeted with my coat and my stomach turned over from embarrassment.

We sat opposite each other on the grass, the earthy scent of the surrounding forest mingled with strings of smoke in the air, that static also lingered. My edgy senses were still sending waves of shudders through me and maintaining a steady flush in my cheeks, actually I was feeling pretty unbearable under that coat.

I wasn't so hungry so I just sat back and my eyes wandered to the sky. Sasuke had opened the bento, snapped the chopsticks apart and taken a bite from the pork, of course I couldn't tell if he liked it or not, _Geez, he's like an open book that one_.

I sighed from some light feeling of hopelessness and then finally decided to shrug off my coat, to expose just the thin gray vest and my bare shoulders, neck and arms to the cooler atmosphere. Only seconds after did I realize that I also exposed my warmly aroused body.

"Uh-" I looked down at myself, the pink tint to my goose bump riddled skin and my clearly visible nipples, and then up at Sasuke and I almost jumped when I found those relentless eyes on my body. All I could do was sit still as he studied me, I felt like I was naked and just thinking of that made the blush spread to my neck.

Finally our eyes met and I unconsciously held my breath, "So you've been watching me?" Sasuke asked and I swore I caught a hint of some type of callous amusement in those usually unreadable eyes.

"Through my window." I said in a smaller voice than I would have liked, I had suddenly remembered the object that was making a light weight at the bottom of my pocket, at the moment it was representing a faint possibility that, to my surprise, now seemed more possible than I thought.

"Has my training been bothering you Kiba?" Sasuke asked me, _kami, this air feels tense, or is it just me?_

I smirked, "Actually, yeah, it has." and he cocked a graceful eyebrow, I leaned in closer to him, my eyes almost hesitated from his but I refused to look away, "That energy you've been releasing, because of your Chidori, it's really-arousing."

The edge of his lips turned up slightly to make a roguish grin. "Arousing?" he repeated, and then Sasuke chuckled shortly as his head angled downward so that his bangs shadowed his eyes, "Heh. Kiba- come closer."

I didn't think I heard him properly, he must have said something else, but then his hand reached out and clasped my neck and I gasped from the touch. Sasuke pulled me forward until our lips crashed.

At first disbelief rendered me completely lost and unresponsive but then his kiss tugged on my bottom lip and I felt the hot dampness of Sasuke's tongue, that sent shivers all through me and I groaned then basically threw myself onto him. Really, he fell back and I ended up straddling him. But I didn't care, I deepened the kiss, making our tongues meet in the warm cavern of our combined mouths, and we silently made out until all I could taste and smell was him and we were panting heavily against each other.

Sasuke's hand had snaked down my waist, across my front and past the elastic band of my pants, I had nothing on underneath (that actually wasn't planned) so his cold fingers was like a pleasant shock when they curled around me and if I was firm before, I was definitely rock hard when he started stroking.

"Ahh!" I gasped on his lips.

"So," I felt Sasuke's breath that smelt like our long kiss on my face, "tell me why my Chidori is arousing to you Kiba." he said.

"Un- mm-it-ha-the static-it just felt good." I managed.

"So it's because of me that you're all hot and flustered and temptingly cute like this?" he told me and his voice was like another hand stroking the flame in me that wanted him.

_Why is he talking at a time like this!?_ I thought and then growled at him as I glared into his eyes. "Yes, it's your fault, so you have to take care of it." I told him and in one swift movement I sat up until I was straddling his chest and my crotch was right below his face. Sasuke appeared interested.

He smiled as he reached over and pulled my pulsating cock out and in a moment I felt his hot, wet, pulling mouth envelope my tip. I grasped his shirt and curled my toes tightly as I cried out, "Ahh, S-Sasuke!"

Besides my open mouth panting, I could hear the sound of his slurping and sucking and the rustle of the tall grass with the wind. For a second I wondered if Akamaru could hear us.

Soon I started softly thrusting into his rhythm but when Sasuke's hand joined in and he began stroking my shaft I suddenly reached my climax and came in his mouth. I watched through lidded eyes as he assertively swallowed me and then sucked for more.

When he finally let me slip out of his mouth our eyes met again, Sasuke's looked over me then he gave me that smugly amused smile again and I felt myself blush. _Kami, I could be in such a position like this one on him but I can't take those steady eyes!?_

"What?" I asked as I looked away.

"Nothing." he told me and I almost cried out when we rolled over and Sasuke straddled me, now I was on my back on the soft grass.

Strong hands slid under me vest and pushed it up until my chest was revealed.

"Static huh?" Sasuke muttered as his hands ran smoothly along my body, over my nipples. It was then that under his touch I felt a gentle shock of tickles, "Ha! Ah!" I arched my back because it was like thousands of tender pins. The sensation moved with his hands but it prickled all over my body in soothing aftershocks. I glanced at him as I panted for air wondering if he knew what he was doing to me only to be suddenly assured that Sasuke knew exactly what the hell he was doing by the teasing smirk on his face, "Like this?" he asked.

"Urgh!" I gasped when his electrified fingers caressed my red and swollen nipple, "St-stop playing- with me."

"Hm, you're right Kiba, but as much as I'd like to fuck you right out here it might be a bit painful for you. So let's go inside."

"No." I told him and I pulled out the object that was placed in my pocket a while ago, that I had to go back for, I held out the small bottle at him and Sasuke studied it then smiled at me in a way that made me red.

"Uh-" I began as I stumbled in my mind for any type of comfortable answer but I guess he didn't want one because he bent down and kissed me, his tongue quickly dipping into my mouth as if just for a taste, then I felt my pants being pulled off, along with my shoes. My entire lower half was practically free in the chilly night air and it was then, for the first time, I really wondered what I was doing. And with who of all people!

_I don't think I could ever forget about this._

_Worst of all, it's my first time!_

_And it's not even romantic! I'm gonna be embraced in a damned field by a guy who's in love with my friend!! Shit, maybe this wasn't such a good idea- _"Argh!" the cold, wet fingers that slipped into me was like a kunai to my thoughts, I instantaneously forgot why this was wrong, "Ahh-uh-ha." he slipped in and out causing undulating pangs of new sensations, all of them deliciously fulfilling.

"AH-S-Sasuke!"

"Mm." he came closer and kissed me again, "Keep making that face Kiba, I love that expression on you."

_What the hell is he talking about?_ I thought as the third finger entered and I moaned impatiently because I felt like it was not enough.

"More-more please."

"Of course."

He pulled out but his fingers were soon replaced by the much firmer expanse of his erection, but it wasn't enough that he was trying to be gentle with me by cautiously slipping in, I had to be fill now! So I put my arms around him and pushed my waist down.

"Ha!" _Shit! Bad idea, that kind of hurt._

"Urgh, Kiba." Sasuke strained against my nape, his body was trembling and for the first time I realized how close we were. He was embracing me and I him, most of all he was inside me and the connection was so deep and burning that the pain didn't matter. I shivered.

* * *

He kissed me as I was being filled; it must have been the third time we had went at it without pulling out. We were flushed and wet and tangled, the echoes of pleasure rung through my body and I was numb with it and so tired that I couldn't even kiss him back. _Okay, I'll admit it; the Uchiha can beat me at something. But only that one thing!_

"Exhausted already, Inuzuka?" his voice purred on my lips and I smirked back.

"Of course not, let's go again."

He raised a brow at me, "Are you sure?"

I glanced to the side then back at him, "Yeah, but you'll have to take care of me in the morning or whenever I recover." I told him and Sasuke laughed, well chuckled, kind of, but it was amazingly unlike him and yet so stunningly attractive. _What can I say? Naruto's an idiot!_

Suddenly he kissed me again, a patient, long, savory kiss. I learned that Sasuke likes to kiss like that, like he's tasting me, but it abruptly ended when I heard a distinct 'Poof!'

"Shit!" I hissed when I saw the new figure in the corner of my eye and I scrambled for my thrown aside coat. Sasuke grabbed it for me and I quickly put it on as he stood, regardless of the fact that he only had on his thin, black underwear, and faced the ANBU.

"What is it?" he asked in a voice that reminded me of what he was like before we had sex.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!_ I pulled the hood of my coat over my blushing face and wished that I could evaporate out of existence.

"Godaime-sama requests you immediately." I heard the unfamiliar voice behind the mask.

"I'll be there."

And with another poof he was gone and I was up and searching determinedly for my cloths.

"Are you okay-Kiba?"

"Huh?" I stopped and looked at him.

Sasuke's eyes, they seemed softer, not as depthlessly cold and intense, they were interested. They had changed, or had I changed? Well something was different because I wasn't bothered by them anymore.

"Are you alright?" he asked again.

"I smiled softly, "Yeah, I'm great."

"Good, but I'm sorry I have to leave."

"I understand." I said and he walked passed me to pick up his first piece of clothing and for a couple of moments I just stood there, not quite watching him and not really knowing why. I held my cloths against my chest as a breath of wind tugged at my coat almost blowing it open.

_What am I waiting on?_

I frowned at myself, at this funny feeling in my chest and in the pit of my stomach that was half familiar and mostly uncomforting.

I shook my head and began to walk away trying to ignore the weird knot.

"Kiba." I heard him call me and I stopped.

"Yeah." I looked back.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"……Okay." and it was strange, that funny feeling was just gone.

The End


End file.
